The track systems with which this invention is involved consists generically of a pair of laterally spaced chain assemblies comprised of linkages that permit a 180.degree. change in direction of travel in at least one direction as the rectilinearly traversing movable station of the conductors carried by the track system moves relative to the fixed station of the conductors as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,864,907 and 3,590,854. Because of the flexibility of the side chain assemblies, there is a distance of travel limitation in conductor carrying track systems of this type determined by the amount of sag inherent in the elevated track portion unless some type of intermediate support for the elevated track portion is provided.
To overcome such inherent distance of travel limitations, support arrangements for elevated track portions have been shown in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,205 and the above cited 3,590,854. However, such supports as typified by such prior art devices still contain limitations that can prevent their utilization in as broad an application spectrum as the instant invention. For example, utilization of the arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,205 dictates that the machine connecting to the movable end of the conductors must provide sufficient clearance to pass over the permanent structure that supports the elevated portion of the track system, while the inverted support device shown in FIGS. 17 and 18 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,854 dictates that no more than one such support can be used in a single track installation whereby the maximum extent of travel for the movable station is limited.